love remains the same
by yagi takeru
Summary: WARNING: this songfic is somewhat cheezy. NARUHINA


**hey, yagi takeru here. this is just an idea that i thought of on the plane ride to japan. hope you like :D p.s. ill get a edited version later**

Naruto sat on the edge of hokage mountain. his dreams seemed to finally be within his grasp. tsunade-bachan had finally chosen her successor as naruto. he was 16 when it happened, making him the youngest person to have the title of kage. yet he was sad, it truly was lonely at the top. Sakura had left to find Sasuke several years back, Ino was devastated. first, she had lost her best friend to the ways of the snake. second, it didn't take long for Ino to spill she was actually gay and only chased sasuke because that was what her true love wanted.

Garra locked himself in his office these days ever since the Akasuki had taken the shuukaku from him. the one tailed had finally calmed down after the chunin exams and had actually become a mother figure to him. now she was trapped in that cursed statue. Garra found out how to release the shuukaku's spirit form from the seal and the demon had become a mother to all the sabakyuu siblings. the kidnapping had translated to her death as far as anyone was concerned. Kankuro was hit so bad he took suicide missions till he was cut down. his death along with the shuukaku's had Garra mourning behind closed doors. Temari had taken residence with Shikamaru. every time you were near the building you could hear her cries. Shikamaru took up smoking to remember Asuma and Kankuro, who had almost been a brother to him. it wasn't often you saw him without tears about to break free. The kyuubi had become to Naruto like Shuukaku was to Garra. The bijuu considered each other relatives in some manner. The sisters among the bijuu were the kyuubi, nibi, and ichibi, and both mourned their sisters death. stone had become a friend to Konoha under naruto and their resident demon container often stopped by and cried with her "cousin" naruto. unable to let the loss of their aunt pass. Hinata had the worst of it. the council of the hyuuga had deemed her not worthy of the clan name and had branded her with a version of the caged bird seal that had stolen her byakuugan from her. even if her father had protested throwing her out of the clan it was still up to the council, and they had thrown her out. the one thing she still had was her love for naruto that hadn't wavered over the years. Naruto also only had his dreams behind him and the kyuubi by his side. even if he was Hokage people were still not convinced. Lee and Gai came in a close second to hinata, even if nothing happened to them. Most though they were stoners now, but when asked why they were so down they said "there simply isn't enough youth to go around anymore. we shall mourn along side our friends for all that they have lost". Naruto had noticed things as he got older. first, life sucked, even on top. two, even if he was done playing the happy orange haired idiot he still felt like a dobe sometimes. three, he only had love left for him to go on with. he noticed that hinata had a major crush on him but had allowed things to develop so he would know if he could return her feelings. the answer, he discovered, was a yes, but he didn't know how to say it to her. he sighed, pulling out a storage scroll. out of it popped a guitar. somewhere along this miserable road he had taken up music to put his feelings into sound. he tuned the guitar and played the first thing in his mind.

_a thousand times i've seen you standing_

_gravity like a lunar landing_

_make me want to run till i find you_

_we shut the world away from here_

_drift to you your all i hear_

_as everything we know, fades to black_

_half the time the world is ending_

_truth is i am done pretending_

_I, never thought that I_

_had any more to give_

_pushing me so far_

_here i am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_mistakes we have made_

_everything will change_

_but love remains the same_

_find the place where we escape_

_take you with me up to space_

_the city buzz, sounds just like a fridge_

_i walk the streets through seven bars_

_i had to find just where you are_

_the faces seem to blur their all the same_

_half the time the world is ending_

_truth is i am done pretending_

_I, never thought that I_

_had any more to give_

_pushing me so far_

_here i am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_mistakes we have made_

_everything will change_

_but love remains the same_

_there's so much more to say_

_there's so much to be done_

_but don't you trick me out_

_we shall over come_

_if all's left to be plain_

_we, should have had the sun_

_we could have been the ones_

_instead were over here_

_half the time the world is ending_

_truth is i am done pretending_

_too much time we are defending_

_you and i are done pretending_

_I, never thought that I_

_had any more to give_

_pushing me so far_

_here i am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_mistakes we have made_

_everything will change_

_everything will change_

_I, ohh I_

_i will change_

_this could last forever_

_I, ohh I_

_as if_

_we could last forever_

_love remains the same_

_love remains_

_the same._

by the time he finished he noticed a small group of friends behind him. hinata leading them.

"is it true?" She asked "and am i that love your talking about?" she asked. Naruto's response was to smile.

"i almost gave up... all of us almost did. The last thing i can take faith in is love. the love between friends... between a couple. the will of fire will forever be fueled by the bonds between people. Hinata to me you are my most important bond" Hinata stood there a second before she collapsed in his arms sobbing. almost everyone had a smile plastered to their faces after who knows how long. in the background gai and lee were bawling their eyes out in a man hug (a/n: god does that sound weird)

"Naruto" gai said " your flames of youth burn as bright as a guiding star. you are truly the greatest of the hokage's." and as everyone looked to the sunset smiling naruto looked to the sky.

_'heh, i think i finally understand why the will of fire was so important to you jiji' _ Naruto though as he held Hinata closer, and for the first time in a long time all was right with the world.


End file.
